Ruby Red Hook
by Silent's Screams
Summary: **RubyXHook One-shot!** Hook believes he is destined to leave Storybrook; however, how will he break it to Ruby? Ruby has been his love ever since he first came to Storybrook! Will she believe his thoughts, or grow angry with him?


**A/N: Hello! I am writing this one-shot with one of my friends, since we obviously love the idea of Red and Hook together. Hope you enjoy, and please leave a review to say thanks or whatever you need! Flashbacks are included with the story, along with what is happening at the time. Thanks for reading, and remember to review the story! :D**

* * *

**Chapter One **

_For many days, Captain and Red Riding Hood, have been having a secret affair. Deep into the woods, they meet near the Troll Bridge, every other night, skipping a day and then going the next. Now they are going to meet for their last time, before Hook must leave since he feels like he doesn't belong there. In the end, he finally realizes, just as he leaves, that he belongs wherever she is._

**Hook's POV **

I walk through the wretched woods of Storybrook to the Troll Bridge where I have been going for the past few days. The pine trees sway to the chilly breeze, drifting its scent to my nose. It is a stale scent, but I can still notice it, which is unusual for such a pirate to smell. A bird chirps in the distance, and a few fly up to the air as a twig snaps near the creek. Whipping my head to the side, I see a beautiful woman about the age of twenty standing on the other edge of the bridge. She is tall and thin, and her long, dark brown hair blows in the wind.

Unable to speak of her glistening eyes, I ball my fists and feel tenser than usual. I know something is wrong with me in Storybrook, and know I have to leave. However, she cannot, and I will be left to tell her of my departure. _How will I tell her?_ I begin to think, goosebumps rising for one of the first times in my life. When I reach her, she studies me then smiles again, "You look nice tonight, Hook."

"Don't I always?" I joke, holding both of her hands. "You look ravishing too, love."

Blush appears on her fair cheeks, then she looks down at her black shoes. When she looks up, I try to smile, but it's hard knowing what I must say. That I must tell her and be honest. _How will she react?_ I tighten my muscles and sit down on the side of the bridge, her joining in next to me. Looking into her eyes, I grow quite worried. She is unpredictable, and it is hard to tell her thoughts. So, that only makes this harder for me. _Will she turn into a wolf and kill me?!_ I try to amuse myself, but this makes me even more tense. _What if she does?! Oh gods, no!_

"You seem tense," her face grows serious and she frowns.

"It's nothing, Ruby," my eyes dart down to my shoes. _How come I can't predict her, but she is so able to tell what I am thinking?_

Touching my cheek with her gentle hand, she gingerly pulls my face to face her. "What is it, Hook? Why are you so- so worried? Is there something you have to tell me?" Her eyes begin to narrow, and obviously she thinks I am cheating on her.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"Everything is fine," Hook reassures with a quavering voice. _Did he just lie to me? _Hook notices I can see right through him and gulps.

"Hook," I whisper, putting my hand on his arm, "What's wrong? Don't you dare lie to me."

He takes my warning and sighs, instantly dropping the facade he's built up in the last few minutes.

"I-I..." He begins to drift off, "I-I need to tell you something, we better sit down."

"Um, okay," I reply, a look of worry passes over my face. I can tell he's nervous too so I hurriedly replace my look of fear with a look of indifference. I can tell he needs me to be strong. He grabs my hand and we sit down on the splintery bridge and we intertwine our dangling feet.

"You know, whatever I do, I will always love you," Hook holds my hands, and there is nothing I can do but sob. "But I do not fit in here. I can't stay here much longer, and I must leave for where I am supposed to be. You belong here, Ruby, and I do not want to draw you away from your loved ones. So, I ask of you to stay here, while I leave. I won't ever forget you."

Though I love him, I want to shred him. _How can he leave me? Does he want someone else?_ I want to cry aloud; however, I cannot say a word. My throat burns with a broken heart, and I look at my feet with sadness. He touches my shoulder gently, but I shrug it away angrily. Looking at him furiously, I ready my fist for a punch in the face. Challenging him, I spit, "Is there some other girl you want, Hook? Some girl that obviously means more to you! That's probably why you're leaving without me, isn't it?!"

"Is not!" Hook stands up, barely threatened by my readied fists. "I just can't risk you losing everyone you know and love."

"You are everyone I know and love, Hook!" salty tears cloud my dark brown eyes, and I turn away from him, not daring to seek his eyes either. He just sighs in the background, while I kneel down and pick at the wooden bridge with grass growing from below it. Then, he touches my shoulder again, and I am too weak to turn away.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Hook tries to say.

"Well, you did. And you obviously like someone else!"

"I don't, Ruby! I will never stop loving you. You're my only love."

"Then why leave me behind? Why not take me with you? I'm fine with dying, as long as I am in your arms."

"I don't want to live without you."

"You're leaving, though!"

"I-I mean... knowing that you are dead..." Hook tries to seek words, but there is none. His eyes are clouded, and he is at loss for words. One more time, he looks at me and says, "I don't want you dead, nor do I want to leave you here. But it might be my destiny. And your destiny might be to stay."

"It's not," Ruby glares at him with harsh, piercing eyes. "It _was _you."

"Was? Not is?"

"You don't love me."

"I never said that, love," he kneels down beside me and holds me close. Since this is my love, and I still want him, I hug back, pushing my face against his chest. When he lets go, I don't look at him. He bends down and kisses me, and I remember the first time we kissed.

* * *

_Flashback_

Ruby grabbed the bag of burgers and began to jog to the woods. Her lunch break began 10 minutes ago, and she was ready to head to the woods where she planned to meet her soul mate. Also known as Captain Hook. Ruby feels a rush of anticipation as she meets at the troll bridge, their meeting place. Taking in the beautiful scenery, sighing disappointingly when she notices he's not part of it. Either he's late again or he couldn't come because something came up with someone named Greg and Tamara or something like that. Ruby sighed as she sat down on the bridge. She angrily ripped opened the paper bag and shoved a fistful of Fries from Granny's in her mouth.

_Is what he has to do more important than me? _

"Missing something, Love?"

"Like you?" Ruby snorted, chewing on some more fries. She watched him sit next to her and sniffed. He pulled her hair back and smirked, making her look back to hide her own smile that crept on her like a fox for prey.

"You look lovely tonight, Ruby," he stroked her arm and goosebumps rose.

"Do I? Well, you could've seen me nicer than this if you came earlier!" Ruby snapped.

A malicious grin appeared on his face and his smile brought Ruby to soft, quiet giggles. Softly, Hook grabbed her hand and kissed it when it reached his mouth. Then, Ruby looked at him with dark brown eyes full of apologies. "Sorry I was rude..." Ruby said, sighing heavily as Hook began to study her. "I just don't want to be caught or anything... I can't risk it."

"Neither can I, but I do. And I don't have any lunch breaks."

Giggling again, Ruby lied her head on his shoulder, staring at the forest and its gray color from the sky. Then, she looked at her shoes, that dangled off the bridge carelessly. Hook joined his legs with hers, holding her jawbone gingerly. She turned to him, eyes locked with his as they stare at one another. Still holding her hand, Hook leaned in for the kiss. Ruby pushed her lips into his, holding her position of the tender caress for a long while. After a while, he let go and snickered at her blushing face, which was redder than the color of the blood that came from every human she killed as a werewolf.

* * *

The flashback stopped and I am left with Hook still touching my lips. When it is over, I hold his hands tight, tears making me unable to see his wonderful face. Hook watches me oddly, sadness deep in his eyes, but relief as well. _Relief? Relief from what?_ I begin to think nervously. _Is it me?_

"It's not you," he kisses my forehead and then hugs me again. After, he let go of me and leaves. I watch his shadow wander away, but I do nothing to stop it. I want to roll on the floor in sadness, but I cannot. I am left clueless, wondering for a lifetime on what I did to him that made him... made him want to leave. Then, I sigh and turn too, unable to go back to Storybrook just yet. I have to run... run from this for now. Then maybe come back... If I can.


End file.
